Killer's Rendezvous With Sin
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: Hanna gets another text from A saying that Emily has another secret so she wants to know what it is. Will Emily tell her? What will happen if Hanna finds out? Hanna/Emily-Hannily Rated M for awesome and sexy reasons. Emily G!P ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, KIDS! (Not that you're kids. I got that from AshBenzo)


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned. Also (for some reason I thought I should let you all know) I fucking love the picture I used for this story. I think Shay and Ashley both look badass and sexy. Anywaaaaaaays, enjoy! :)**

It all started out with another text from A.

**Roses are red, violets are blue, Little Emily has not one secret but two. –A**

_What the hell?_

_Of all people, why would A send this to me?_

Hanna had already figured out that Emily was gay thanks to a message to her from A but now another one.

It was as if A wanted her specifically to know Emily's secrets.

This time Hanna decided that she needed to confront her friend with a straight forward conversation.

The blonde rushed over to the Fields' house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?"

The tall black haired girl answered the door.

"Emily, I really need to talk to you!"

Hanna grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her inside.

By the time the door had slammed shut, the girls were already up in Emily's bedroom.

"God, Han, what's wrong? Is it A?"

"I got another text."

"What'd it say this time?"

Hanna sat on the taller girl's bed and pull out her phone.

She scrolled through her texts and handed the other girl her phone to read the message for herself.

The blonde watched Emily read the text.

"I…I don't-"

"Look, Em. I don't know why A keeps coming to me with your secrets but I'm here. Please tell me."

"I can't, Hanna."

Emily handed her friend her phone and turned away from her.

"Em," Hanna said as she stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can trust me. I just want to help."

Emily turned around to stare into Hanna's eyes.

They sat in silence just looking at each other.

The blonde assumed it was just because Emily needed time so she didn't care.

She planned on giving Emily all the time she needed as long as she got to help her with her secret.

Suddenly the black haired girl connected their lips.

It was soft but you could tell she was nervous.

Surprisingly, Emily pulled back first.

An apology immediately began fumbling from her mouth.

"I am so sorry. I overstepped a HUGE boundary here and-"

Hanna pressed her lips to her friend's.

It was just a peck to keep Emily from tripping over her words.

"Was that the second secret?" The blonde asked as she slid her hands up the other girl's body and then wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"What?" Emily almost gasped, being pulled out of her haze.

"Was the second secret that you like me?"

"No," the taller girl mumbled.

"Then what is it, Em? I'm not here to judge, I'm here to help."

The blonde gave Emily a reassuring smile then nuzzled her face into the taller girl's neck.

Goosebumps immediately formed on Emily's tanned skin.

Hanna placed a warm, slightly moist kiss on her friend's neck then began sucking on it.

"Shit," Emily gasped out as she stepped back from Hanna.

"What's wrong?" The shorter girl said in a very sensual tone.

"I…It's just that I'm…I'm not like normal girls."

"You seem normal," Hanna took a step, returning to the closeness that her and Emily had been at, "And you're even prettier than any other girl I've seen…even Alison."

Emily cheeks flushed a bright red.

"But I'm a freak, Hanna. If anyone ever finds out about this nobody would ever want to be my friend…especially you."

"That's not true," the blonde whispered as she pushed her friend down onto the bed.

Their lips crashed together again this time in a very heated kiss.

Hanna ran her tongue along Emily's bottom lip then felt something touch her thigh causing her to pull away from the taller girl.

"You have a-"

"Yes, okay. This is exactly why I didn't think-"

The fairer skinned girl reconnected their lips as she began playing with Emily's hair.

"Right now I don't think it matters what you think…only what _he_ thinks."

They once again began kissing, Hanna's tongue finally making its way into Emily's mouth.

Their tongues swirled around gracefully, small patterns momentarily being etched into their mouths.

The taller girl pulled back to catch her breath.

"So," she panted, "_this _doesn't bother you?"

"Nope."

"Not one bit?"

"No, now shut up and let this happen."

Emily felt herself throbbing as the blonde's hand made its way down her sides and to her thigh.

"Hanna," the black haired girl moaned as Hanna began sucking on her pulse point, "Are you sure you want to uh…do this? Once we start, we won't be able to um…stop…"

"Em, calm down. If I didn't want to do this, I would've left after I got you to tell me your secret."

Hanna's shirt was quickly discarded as Emily came to the realization that it was in fact okay to go further.

The shorter girl fumbled with the buttons on the other girls green and black flannel shirt.

Although Hanna thought it looked amazing on her, she assumed it would look even better off of her.

Who knew it, but she was right.

With the long sleeved material gone, Emily was left in a thin, white spaghetti strap.

"Your arms are amazing," Hanna sighed as she ran her fingertips over said arms.

Emily simply hummed as she began kissing down Hanna's body until she was at eye level with her shorts.

The denim came off rather easy considering how flustered Emily was.

The blonde smiled as her friend's eyes darkened.

Emily was pulled back just staring at the almost completely revealed body of her best friend.

Hanna smirked as Emily seemed to remember what was going on and quickly began removing her pants.

The shorter girl was now in nothing but thin, lace panties and the darker girl was left in her bra and boy shorts.

Hanna's pale arms wrapped around Emily's back, pulling her down for another kiss.

Soft pink lips began sucking on darker red ones, leaving small bruises.

As the fairer skinned girl once again became preoccupied with the other girl's hair and lips, Emily tugged down Hanna's panties.

They parted, both flushed and panting, as Emily took her boy shorts all the way off.

Both girls looked at the taller girl's member.

Emily suddenly began very self-conscious as four eyes wandered over her.

Meanwhile Hanna was doing some 'evaluating'.

_Its average sized, maybe six or seven inches, perfect shape, that's probably from her staying active __**and**__ it's perfectly tanned just like the rest of her._

Hanna smiled as her eyes met with the taller girl's.

"You're really fucking hot, Em. I don't know why you'd hide this from anyone."

That came out in a raspy, very sexy tone that made Emily's cock twitch.

"Are you really sure that you want-"

Hanna sat up on her elbows to kiss Emily.

Their lips were hard against each other's, their tongues battling for dominance.

The taller girl slid onto her bed, sitting on her knees between her friend's spread legs.

The head of Emily's member slid up Hanna's slit.

She was warm and that alone was almost enough to send the Fields daughter over the edge.

The blonde's body immediately jerked forward, slipping barely any of the tip inside of herself.

Hanna rolled her head back as Emily gripped her waist, pulling her friend into her body.

Both girls let out a grunt of relief when the black haired girl finally entered Hanna.

At first she settled on a slow pace, barely going into the blonde, but then Hanna pulled Emily down a little and bit her neck.

That bite mixed with the feeling of her claws on Emily's bare back made the taller girl's body fill with need.

Not a sexual need but another kind.

It was the need to prove herself to Hanna so that's exactly what she planned on doing.

She dropped her hands down so that her palms were resting on either side of the girl under hers head, Emily's hips still rocking slowly.

Before doing anything more, the darker girl smiled and brushed a piece of blonde hair behind Hanna's ear, then leaned in to connect their lips.

Hanna smirked and then pulled back, ignoring the kiss.

Emily's brow furrowed as she leaned further in.

Once again the shorter girl pulled away.

The Fields daughter growled, finally pulling Hanna in for a rough kiss, and began thrusting faster.

As hard as the blonde tried to keep herself collected so she could keep making out with Emily, she failed.

She lost herself in the taller girl's touch.

The blonde's head flew back into the bed as Emily bent her back and attached her lips to one of the perky, pink nipples below her.

Emily and Hanna were almost to the top from Emily's fast movements so both of them were surprised when the taller girl pulled out of Hanna.

"Fuuuuck. I mean, what the fuck?" The blonde asked sounded irritated and out of breath.

The tanned girl quickly flicked her thumb over her friend's clit then smirked as she gasped.

"I want you to _ride _me."

"What?" Hanna barely choked out before the other girl was sitting on the bed and pulled her into her lips.

Emily grabbed Hanna's arms and pulled the blonde closer to her.

The smaller girl kneeled down so she was hovering over the hard member on Em's pelvis.

Emily put her hands on her friend's hips as she lowered herself onto the dick.

"Oh fucking shit," Hanna moaned as she let Emily go all the way into her.

She then ground her hips into the larger girl for a while as she fumbled with taking Emily's bra off.

When the last bit of material had been removed, the Fields girl tugged the blonde down for a kiss as she pulled off of Emily's cock and settled back onto it.

When they parted, the swimmer put her hands on her dick and starting rubbing the other girl's slit as Hanna started forcing the member in and out of herself.

"You're so," Emily moan-gasped as the blonde began sucking on her earlobe, "tight. I ca-an tell you're a-almost…t-there."

The girls' heart rates were increasing at incredible speeds as they pulled each other nearer and nearer to achieving an orgasm.

Hanna pushed her lips to Emily's as her eyes became glossed over.

Nearing the top and being ridiculously out of breath, the girls' kisses became more like really-close-to-each-other-pants.

Suddenly, there were claws again but this time they were from both Hanna and Emily.

"God…I…fuck," was all Emily could manage before Hanna collapsed backwards onto the bed as the swimmer pulled out of her.

Emily replaced her dick with her fingers.

Hanna's breath hitched when she once again felt the other girl once again inside of her.

Trying to gather herself for Em, the blonde tugged Emily down for another kiss.

Keeping her friend distracted with her lips, Hanna wrapped her warm hand around Emily's still erect self and began sliding her hand gracefully.

Grace became pure lust as slow became fast.

As soon as this began, the black haired girl jerked and curled her fingers inside of Hanna.

Soon the Fields' home was filled with screams and curses.

Just seeing her long time best friend sweating, panting, moaning, and cum and knowing that she was the reason for all of those things sent Emily soaring.

Emily's eyes rolled back into her head and slowly closed as she felt herself begin to cum.

"Fuuuuuuccckkk, Haaannnnnnnnnnaa!"

She removed her hand from her friend then opened her eyes.

Hanna was covered in her and Emily honestly thought she looked beautiful.

"Fuck," puffed the taller girl before she collapsed next to her friend.

Still panting, the swimmer turned her head to talk to the girl next to her.

No words could form so she simply kissed her shoulder.

The two sat in silence, peacefulness and awkwardness floating in the room.

"Uh…you can use my shower," Emily said trying to get Hanna to say _something_.

The blonde smiled as she turned to face her friend.

Hanna pecked the taller girl, pulling at her bottom lip out with her teeth.

"Well, are _you_ up for a shower?"

Just as the girls were about to make a run for Emily's bathroom, both of their phones began buzzing.

They slowly wandered to the phones and picked them up.

**To Emily: Well that was fun but now that it's done there's nowhere to run. –A**

**To Hanna: You've committed a sin and your mother knows where you've been. I guess it's time to admit to the lies you've been living in. –A **

_**A/N: Sorry that it wasn't great. I love Hanily and G!P as Emily's secret just seemed right. Another apology, sorry for the really weird and crappy ending. HANILY =(*o*=) - ME**_

_**Oh and one more thing, the title does actually have something to do with the story. Emily is called Killer and from A's last text to Hanna it says sin, so Hanna is called Sin. :P**_


End file.
